One Mistake
by X.x.YellChell.x.X
Summary: Gabriella was popular, pretty, smart and everyone thought she must've been the happiest person. Wrong. She made one mistake years ago, one that would scar her to such pain that she couldn't take it. Gabriella Montez was 17 and suicidal. And no one knew, except one blue eyed boy who encountered her at an empty beach.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny to think that the most popular girl in school could be suicidal. But in this case, it's possible. Gabriella Montez was the most popular girl in school, and she was suicidal, and what's worse…no one knew, except for one person.

This is how the story began…..

She had everything, perfect grades, she was pretty, she had the most loyal friends you could ask for, she had flawless skin, beautiful hair, plump lips and dark, hazel eyes. Not even her boyfriend knew what went on inside her little head and the dark thoughts that swam through her mind each day. Behind her pearly white smiles lay gut wrenching pain and behind her dreamy eyes lay tears she successfully held back. You're probably wondering how could she be feeling like this when it seems as though she had everything? Well, she made a mistake in her past. 6 years ago. She was at home, eating her usual afternoon snack when her father walked past. He patted her on the head, "sweetie, I'm going to be a bit busy this afternoon so I'll be in my office, best you go upstairs and play" he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay daddy" she replied innocently. She went upstairs to lay out her dolls when she saw that one of her dolls' arms had come loose. "Oh no!" she yelped. She ran downstairs to get her dad to fix it for her. "Daddy…" she said as she pushed open his door, but all she saw was him holding a gun to the roof of his mouth and before she could take her next breath…BANG. She jumped, she didn't scream, but she stopped breathing. She felt her throat clench up when she saw him fall lifelessly to the ground. At the age of 11, she didn't understand completely what had happened, but she knew her father wasn't coming back.

She made the mistake of walking in to his office when he told her not to. If she had stayed upstairs, she wouldn't have seen her father blow his brains out right in front of her. And now, she still hasn't rid the image from her mind and she couldn't stand it anymore.

Everyone knew that Gabriella's father had died, but they didn't know how, and they didn't know that Gabriella witnessed it. Not her boyfriend, not even her best friend Sharpay.

Gabriella sat still in her apartment block alone, ignoring texts from her boyfriend, Jake. She felt lifeless, empty and she couldn't physically pull a smile. She was staring blankly at her wall and found her way to her feet. She chucked on a hoodie and sweatpants and made her way to the front door.

It was getting dark, _perfect timing _she thought. She was on the way to the local beach, it was quiet, dark, and _freezing._ She knew no one would be there among those circumstances. Except for one.

A young man with sandy blonde hair sat at the top of the sand attaching his surfboard to his ankle. He liked the beach at this time, empty. But not this evening. He saw a girl in this distance at the brim of the water, fully dressed. He frowned in confusion and kept an eye on her.

Gabriella had come to this beach for one purpose only. To end her life.

**Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue?**

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, a lot of you have been asking what I'm going to do with my other stories…It's literally been years! I am so so sorry I just became busy and simply didn't get around to getting back on track with them. There are a lot of them and I don't think I'm going to have the time to update them all, which ones do you guys like the most? If you help me choose I might update one of them!**

Troy looked down to tighten his ankle strap, but when he looked up, the girl was gone. He scanned the beach and saw no one. He looked toward the water and saw a wave engulf the girl. He ripped his ankle strap off and sprinted into the water. By the time he got there, he had to duck underwater to find her. He resurfaced 3 times and no luck. He then felt something at his feet and as quick as a flash he swam down and saw her. He heaved her to the surface but with the amount of now drenched clothes she was wearing it was almost impossible. All her had to do was keep her head above the surface, and somehow, he successfully made them to the sand. He immediately started CPR, and quite quickly, she spluttered water out of her mouth and rolled to her side coughing her lungs out. "What the hell?!" she mumbled.

"Are you oka-" he stopped dead mid sentence when he saw that he recognised her. "Gabriella?" Her head snapped around the looked at him in fear.

"Troy Bolton?" she squinted her eyes and suddenly looked furious "you IDIOT!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" he said softly, Troy was one of the quieter students, never really stood up to anyone…in fact, he was even picked on by Gabriella's boyfriend.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped again.

"What are you doing out here Gabriella?" he asked, more concerned about the fact that she wasn't simply coming here for an afternoon swim.

"N-nothing" she stuttered, leaning up on her elbows and wiping the sand from her cheeks.

"Did you just try to drown yourself?" Troy asked softly. She didn't respond, but Gabriella's silence answered his question. "What for?" he asked.

"Yeah what for right? What for?!" She snapped as they both stood up "Gabi Montez, the luckiest girl in the school with the nicest hair and the nicest skin, she's so smart, she has SO many friends and a REALLY hot boyfriend" she went on sarcastically, clearly pissed off at how the other students saw her. "Gabriella mustn't have _any_ problems, she's simply PERFECT!" she yelled, flapping her arms up in the air, flicking drips of water in Troy's face. "Is that how _you _see me?"

"Well I don't really know you, but I always thought you were quiet" Troy said, actually shocking Gabriella.

"Quiet? But I'm the most popular girl in the whole school remember?" she replied, pressing the tips of her fingers to her chest "why would I be _quiet?_" naturally, Gabriella just started giving Troy shit, but then he sparked her interest "why do you think I'm quiet?" she asked a little more calmly.

"I see you at the lunch tables sometimes, just staring into space when all your friends are talking and laughing. Sometimes in class there are times you just don't answer any questions or even look away from your desk. I don't know, just stuff like that"

"Listen Troy Bolton, I'm going home now, you tell anyone about this and next time I'll take you in there with me" she said pointing out to the ocean.

"Next time? Gabriella I think you need help, or at least a ride" Troy suggested after taking a few steps after her, but stopped in his tracks when she turned around and snapped at him, once again flicking water from her soaking her in his face.

"Look, there is a reason I don't give away any of my issues at school. Because I don't want to be saved. No one can help with this, _no one_. Do you hear me?!" she yelled, slightly pushing his chest and quite shocked at how hard it was! She walked off and reached in her pockets to find her keys, but… "shit!" they must've came out in the surf.

"I'm going to give you a ride is that okay?" Troy asked.

"Fine, but if you ask any kind of question in your car I'm opening the door and getting out, understand?" she said, earning a nod from Troy.

That night, Troy lay on his bed and pulled out the East High Year Book. He skipped straight to the individual photos and looked for her. He lowered his head to get a closer look when he found her photo.

"My god" he whispered. She _was_ so beautiful. Just like she said on the beach, perfect hair and perfect skin and a damn gorgeous smile. He looked underneath her name and read her list of extra curricular activites.

_Cheerleader (captain)_

_Equestrian Club_

_Diving (Middle School Champion)_

_Soccer (Team Captain)_

_Photography Club_

_Astrology Club (Founder)_

And the list went on. Troy continued to read what her "Life Goal Statement" was.

"_To find peace" _is what she had said. Everyone else must've thought that Gabriella just wanted to be happy in life, but after what Troy had seen earlier, he knew that she wanted to find peace in death, not life. Gabriella Montez wanted to die, and even though Troy didn't even know her, he just didn't want to let it happen.

The very next morning, Gabriella was simply _dreading_ the day, not only because of what Troy had seen, but that she didn't plan on being alive to see this day through. She just didn't have the energy to put up the façade again, but she knew she had to. She didn't want anyone to know she was dreaming of death. She pulled on her best jeans and prettiest top so she looked a little brighter and less drab. She lazily dabbed some pink blush across her cheeks and ruffled her hair to make it look less flat, and in no time at all, she once again looked like the happiest girl in the world, even more so after a quick application of shiny lip gloss. She was ready to take on the day.

Or so everyone thought.

Meanwhile, Troy still lay in bed, wide awake thinking only of Gabriella. What was it that made her think she had no way out? What could've happened to her? He knows it's probably none of his business, but he couldn't help but be the slightest bit curious!

SCHOOL

"Heeeeeeey Gabiiiiii!" Gabriella loved Sharpay, but she tried hard not to cringe at her upbeat personality and sparkling joy.

"Heeey Shaaar" she said in the same voice, in a less enthusiastic kind of way, but Sharpay didn't notice, just the way she liked it. Gabriella smiled and nodded as Sharpay went on her usual spiel about her boyfriend Zeke, but Gabriella tuned out almost immediately and Sharpay's voice and face was just a blur when she saw him walk past. Troy Bolton. His body language said that he was a shy, quiet kid, but he had no reservations looking straight at Gabriella.

Snap, snap, snap! Gabriella flinched when she hear Sharpay clicking her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Gabi" she said shaking her head. "You okay hun?"

"Um yeah, I'll be right back" and as quick as that, Gabriella whizzed out of Sharpay's sight and yanked Troy by his hand into the nearest classroom. "Listen Bolton, I'm fine, what you saw yesterday isn't going to happen again"

"Gabriella I saw the smile you gave your best friend this morning, I'm surprised she couldn't tell how much pain was behind it. That smile looked like a _chore_ not something natural. I have to admit, after saving you at the beach last night, I can see it all"

"See what?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip.

"That you're terribly sad, but there are so many things you should be happy about"

"SPARE ME!" Gabriella said before Troy could finish. She left and slammed the doors and Troy realised that was probably the last thing she wanted to hear.

During Troy's next class, all he could think about was Gabriella. He didn't once stare at the front of the class but instead out the window wondering what had happened to her and why she was like this. He didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable knowing he was the only one who knew the truth or whether to feel glad.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was doing the same thing, looking out the window thinking about Troy. She was actually thinking about how good looking he was, but what she was really concerned about was the fact that he could try and save her, and she didn't want him to. She didn't want anyone to know! In a fit of panic, she slammed her fist down on her desk, scaring herself and the rest of the class.

"Gabriella?" the teacher said, clearly concerned at her _very_ uncharacteristic behaviour. She looked up and saw the whole class staring at her in disbelief and worry. Gabriella frowned, almost in confusion and shook her head slightly.

"Sorry", and without a second thought, she rushed out of the classroom, bursting into tears when she was out of sight. She tried to hold in her sobs so not to draw attention to herself. The closest place she could run to without anyone staring was the library. She slowed down to a fast walk and took a deep, shaky breath before entering as though everything was normal. She weaved quickly in and out of tables and shelves until she reached the very back of the library. She crouched down behind the very last, rather larger, bookshelf so she wasn't noticed. Maybe her feet were poking out, but that didn't matter, no one came down that far anyway.

Except for him.

Troy made his way to that very bookshelf, trying to find a book on antique furniture, but instead he found a small pair of feet poking out in the corner. He stared at them, his hand still attached to a book on the shelf, and wondered what to do. He knew it must have been Gabriella, but he didn't know whether it would be a good idea to speak to her…so Troy followed his heart and slowly took a few steps toward her. He poked his head around trying not to frighten her, but she was already looking straight at him. She was pale and shaking and Troy immediately crouched down so he was looking into her eyes. He instinctively placed his hand on top of hers, making her jump. Gabriella didn't know if it was a good jump or a bad jump.

"Let me guess, you're going to be everywhere now? I'm going to constantly run into you and notice you. Do u know how a-angry that makes me?" she asked, struggling to get her words out.

"Does anyone else know about this Gabriella?" Troy asked concerned.

"No" she snapped, "no one is supposed to know. And if it weren't for _you_ then I'd be dead"

"Do you mind me asking why you want to die?"

"I don't mind, but there is no point in telling you. It's a terrible story and no one can help with it. Not one person" she said, looking him dead in the eye as if to say 'not even you'.

"There's always someone that can help you"

"You don't know what I've been through, what I've _seen._ Believe me, no one can help me"

And that's all it took for Troy to begin his mission on fixing Gabriella Montez and turning her desire for death into hunger for life.


	3. Chapter 3

Toward the end of the day, Troy and Gabriella had English class together, where Troy sat at the front, and Gabriella sat at the back with a couple of her friends. The class had recently been studying the play Romeo and Juliet.

"Listen up boys and girls" the teacher, Ms. Fields, said as she strode through the doorway. "Now that we've finished studying the love between Romeo and Juliet, now comes the time for you students to pair up to complete this semesters syllabus. Boys I know you are going to love this project…I am to assign you different types of love" she began, and straight away, moans and groans erupted from the males, even from some of the females. As a matter of fact, Gabriella even rolled her eyes. "Yes I know, I am going to pair you up and assign you what your love is"

Troy was relieved when she said she was going to pair students up, usually no one was interested in being his partner.

"Louisa and Marcus, you are to work on unconditional love. Jerry and Nicola, Maternal love. Rebecca and Chad, self love…" Mr. Fields went on until Gabriella and Troy realised they were the only two students left. "Gabriella and Troy, unconditional love" and straight away, a loud bang was heard at the back of the class.

"Oh my god Gabi!" Sharpay yelled as she held her friends forehead after she dropped it straight down on her desk in frustration. It wasn't so much the project that bothered her, it was the person she was partnered with, and Troy knew it too. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he subtly looked back at her.

Everyone shuffled their chairs and desks so they were with their partner, discussing how they would present their project to the class. Troy picked up his seat with one hand and placed it opposite Gabriella's desk. "I swear to god, are your parents going to arrange a _marriage_ with me. Now I can never get away from you" she said, slouching her upper body down on her desk. "You may as well do this whole thing by yourself, I'm not going to be here to present it" Gabriella said casually.

"Don't say that, I need your help. I'm a guy and doing a project on _love_ is the last thing I had in mind"

"Well hello? We just studied Romeo and Juliet, obviously the stupid project is going to be about love. Or would it be about Juliet's hair colour?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess we should just think of something so we can get the ball rolling. What is unconditional love mean to you?" Troy asked her.

"It's where you love someone unconditionally"

"Well that's true. Let's start with your boyfriend Matt, how does he show you his unconditional love?" Troy asked, ready to take down some notes, but the only response he got was Gabriella swallowing and scratching her cheek.

"He doesn't show me anything" she said dully.

"So why is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Convenience"

"What's so convenient about it?"

"I like the attention" Gabriella said.

"But you said he doesn't even show you any love…how is th-"

"Shut UP Troy!" Gabriella yelled, right before storming out of the classroom, everyone watching her. Troy quickly got up and scooted out the door on her heels.

"Gabriella wait!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, almost having Troy crash into her. "So what's the deal Troy Bolton?" she asked, poking him hard and quick in the chest. "You save my stupid life, and now you're trying to make me feel like total shit? What the hell are you exactly trying to do to me?" she asked. Troy stared at her and saw her face soften. She had just noticed his crystal blue eyes and her heart almost melted inside her chest.

"I'm trying to understand you"

"Why do you want to?! Why do you even care Troy Bolton?!"

"I can't watch someone as intelligent…and as beautiful as you just throw away their life" he said. Gabriella's eyes scattered around the corridor and soon fell upon Troy's face. "Beautiful. Has Matt ever called you that?"

"If you could crawl inside my mind Troy, and see what I'm constantly reminded of, you would immediately regret dragging me out of that ocean" she said in a low growl, "because you would want to die too"

"I could never regret saving someone's life" Troy said, taking a step toward her.

"Ha! Who's life could you save Bolton?" another male voice said. Gabriella's boyfriend Matt appeared from around the corner. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and gave her a rough kiss on her temple "hey baby" he said. Troy observed the interaction. There was no warmth, no softness and no smile from Gabriella. There was definitely no unconditional love. "Is there something you want loser?" Matt said, but Troy's eyes remained glued on Gabriella's. "Oi! Quit staring at my girl". Troy raised his eyebrows at Matt and left, he didn't want to cause any problems, that was probably the last thing that Gabriella would've wanted. "What were you talking to that freak for?" Matt asked as him and Gabriella walked down the hallway, not considering going back to their classes.

"No reason, he was just passing by talking random shit" she said lazily.

The end of the day finally came and Troy was piling book into his bag, ready to take on all the homework that night. He pulled the strap over his head and made his way down the corridor but was stopped by the same guy he had a conversation with earlier.

"So Bolton why exactly were you talking to my girlfriend?" Matt said, pushing Troy into the wall.

"We just passed each other in the hall, that's it." Troy said in defence.

"Didn't exactly look like a passing comment to me" Matt added, pushing Troy again.

"What's going on here?" a female voice asked. Troy saw Gabriella's eyes appear from over Matt's shoulder.

"Fixing up this guy's interest in you" Matt said to her.

"I don't want your girlfriend Matt!" Troy said getting frustrated "Gabriella will kick your ass if you start treating her as your _property_"

"Oh you know her that well do you?"

"Stop it Matt" Gabriella snapped quickly. She looked at Troy and he took her hint to leave the bad scene that Matt caused.

That night, Gabriella sat on her bed in her apartment staring into space as she usually did. She picked up her phone when she felt it vibrate. Thinking it would be from Sharpay or Matt, she was quite shocked when she saw it was from Troy (they exchanged numbers for the project), and for some reason, her heart skipped a beat.

_Troy: You don't want him, do you?_

Gabriella glared at her phone screen. Angry at Troy for meddling but also angry because she knew he was right.

_Gabriella: It's none of your god damn business Bolton_

_Troy: From what I know of you Gabriella, if I was wrong, you would've told me by now. _

_Gabriella: Why do you even care?_

_Troy: Unconditional love: to love someone completely_

The conversation stopped, and Troy had a feeling Gabriella wasn't going to text back so he just climbed into bed and put his phone on his bedside table, but suddenly, his phone lit up.

_Gabriella: Unconditional love: fantasy_

Troy sent one back in a flash

_Troy: Someone will prove you wrong some day soon_


End file.
